


10 мая

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Как прошел день рождения Шинджи
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Urahara Kisuke





	10 мая

\- Доброе утро, - почти пропел Роз, зайдя на кухню.  
\- Угу, доброе, - пофигистично ответил Шинджи, продолжая нарезать помидоры.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - с опаской спросил Оторобаши, сев за стол.  
\- Салат, - ответил Шинджи, высыпав помидоры с разделочной доски в блюдо. - Себе, - добавил он, почувствовав, как взгляд Роза буквально сверлит почти приготовленный салат.  
\- Привет, - на кухню вошла сонная Риса и села напротив Оторобаши. - Ммм, салатик...  
\- Я жадный, - улыбнулся Шинджи, перемешивая содержимое блюда.  
\- Что, Кенсей ещё спит? - недовольно спросила Хиори, появившаяся в дверном проёме. - О, олух, - она увидела Шинджи, - ну-ка сваргань мне бутер.  
\- Да, конечно, - протянул он с сарказмом и потянулся к шкафчикам: - Ну-ка, где-тут мышьяк?  
Тут же его затылок поприветствовал шлёпку Хиори.  
\- Чё тут? - спросила она и, отобрав у Шинджи ложку, попробовала салат. - Фу, трава, - с этими словами она села за стол.  
\- Нормальный салат, - улыбнулся Хирако обернувшись и смотря куда-то вниз.  
\- Куда ты смотришь, придурок? - Хиори тоже глянула в ту же сторону. Ничего не увидев, кроме пола, девушка подошла к Шинджи чтобы поднять тапок.  
\- Ч... чё с твоими глазами? - удивленно спросила Хиори, подняв голову и заглянув в лицо блондина.  
В ответ то хмыкнул и, отведя взгляд от пола, осмотрел всех присутствющих, позволив им увидеть его... зелёные глаза.  
Стоявший в дверном проходе Кенсей попытался подобрать челюсть с пола; Риса хмыкнула; Роз одобряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Неплохо, - сказала Ядомару, облокотившись о стол. - Очень эффектно.  
\- И экзотично, - добавил Роз, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Ни хера себе, - кажется, Кенсей пришёл в себя, - Шинджи, что с тобой?  
Хирако снова ухмыльнулся в ответ и отвернулся. Когда блондин повернулся обратно, на безымянном пальце его левой руки лежала линза.  
\- Так еще эффектнее, - хмыкнула Риса, глядя на карий левый и зелёный правый глаза Хирако. - Зачем одел-то?  
\- Да просто так, - улыбнулся Шинджи, надел левую линзу и, взяв тазик с салатом, удалился.

\- Хозяин на месте? - спросил Шинджи, заглянув в магазин.  
\- На складе сидит, - почесал затылок Джинта. - А чё с глазами?  
\- Линзы, карапуз, - ответил блондин, зайдя внутрь. - Где он тут шоколад от меня прячет?.. - пробормотал он.  
\- Эй-эй-эй! - повысил голос Джинта. - Не вороши прилавок!  
\- Я не начинал, - хмыкнул Хирако.  
\- На кухне он все прячет в верхних шкафчиках, - продолжил мальчик, не обратив внимания на реплику блондина.  
\- Спасибо, малец, - Шинджи потрепал Джинту по голове и прошёл на кухню(п/а: да, опять xD).

\- Нахрена тебе пурген? - спросил Шинджи, ворошащий очередной шкафчик.  
\- Это снотворное, Хирако-сан, - ответил Урахара, садясь за столик.  
\- Только посмей подмешать его мне в чай... - пробормотал блондин открыв следующий шкафчик.  
\- Хирако-сан, Вы пошли не в ту сторону, там хозяйственные принадлежности, - улыбнулся торговец, прикрыв лицо веером.  
\- Блин, раньше не мог сказать? - недовольно пробурчал Шинджи и вернулся к закрытым шкафчикам.  
\- Мне было интересно смотреть, как Вы роетесь в лекарствах и хозяйственных принадлежностях, - ответил Урахара, продолжая загадочно улыбаться.  
\- А-а-а-а! - вскрикнул Шинджи, открыв один из шкафчиков. - Блин, это рай! - воскликнул он секундой позже и, взяв одну из плиток, сел рядом с Киске.

\- Хирако-сан... - начал Урахара, когда блондин прикончил пол шоколадки. - Шоколад просрочен...  
Блондин чуть не выплюнул откушенный кусок и закашлялся.  
\- Насколько? - спросил он, откашлявшись.  
\- На неделю... - невинно ответил хозяин магазина.  
\- Весь?  
\- В том шкафчике - да...  
\- Ты меня кормил просроченным шоколадом?! Ну нихера себе подарочек... - Шинджи завернул шоколадку в упаковку и, пытаясь не слушать крики души, выкинул её.  
\- Не прощу ни за что, - обиженно сказал Хирако, вернувшись к столу.  
\- Вы уверены? - выдохнул Урахара в его губы.  
\- Ну... - протянул Шинджи, обняв торговца. - Не знаю-не знаю... - хитро улыбнулся блондин и, сняв панамку Урахары, поцеловал его.

\- Вам идёт зеленый, Хирако-сан, - сказал Урахара некоторое время спустя.  
\- Угу, спасибо, - ответил Шинджи, застёгивая рубашку.  
\- Глаза не болят? - спросил Киске, осматривая комнату в поисках панамки.  
\- Немного, - сказал блондин, глядя на себя в зеркало. - Мать моя вантуз, ужас какой, Урахара дай расчёску.  
Торговец протянул Шинджи шоколадку и расчёску.  
\- Да иди ты нафиг со своими шоколадками просроченными, мелким скармливай их, - возмущённо сказал Шинджи, забрав у Урахары расчёску и отстранив шоколадку, всё еще находившуюся в руке торговца.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Хирако-сан, эта свежая, - улыбнулся Киске.  
Блондин улыбнулся и, быстро приведя себя в порядок, обернулся.  
\- Ладно, - протянул он и положив расчёску на тумбочку, достал откуда-то из-под неё панамку. - Так уж и быть, - Шинджи отряхнул панамку и одел себе на голову. - А может и нет, - засмеялся он.  
Урахара снова улыбнулся и подошёл к блондину.  
\- Не нравится мне твоя улыбочка, - с ухмылкой сказал Шинджи, плюхнувшись на футон. - И шоколадка в твоей руке - тоже. Штаны лучше подай, - облокотившись на руки добавил он.  
Торговец положил шоколадку рядом с расчёской и тут же оказался почти вплотную к Шинджи.  
\- С днём рождения, Хирако-сан, - выдохнул Урахара в губы блондина.

**Author's Note:**

> 05.10.12


End file.
